The present disclosure relates to a congratulatory card that dispenses confetti.
The inventor of the present invention conceived the present invention while preparing for one of his children's birthday.
The invention is a congratulatory card that, when opened, releases confetti to a surrounding environment.
The card allows a user to stick the card on a wall or ceiling so that when the card is opened confetti is released downward and outward from the card.
The inventor conceived the invention so that his child would be showered with confetti upon being congratulated on her birthday.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for the congratulatory card that dispenses confetti.